


Sunk

by LeafyWrites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Mermaids, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyWrites/pseuds/LeafyWrites





	Sunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giraffecentaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffecentaurs/gifts).



No prudent captain would endeavor to sail their ship though the treacherous waters surrounding the aptly named Razor Reefs during monsoon season, but Captain Vriska Serket was not widely known on account of any sound judgment or reasoning. Her reputation was built on a foundation of vicious deeds and a devilish smile. But now, upon the stormy sea and knifelike coral, these charms had failed to impress her long-suffering crew. As a polite rejection of her insistence that they continue into the face of the storm they had taken command of the vessel and set her out on open water in a rowboat. Vriska, former captain of the pirate vessel "Silver Octet," was currently battling lashing rain and roaring waves. Her wooden rowboat had sprung a leak and seemingly stayed afloat purely by virtue of Vriska's verbal lashing.

"Damn you and your worthless wooden slats! You would have been more useful to me now ground in to fucking sawdust and sprinkled in the ocean!"

A lesser sailor might have given up and abandoned their life to the will of the elements, but Vriska was not the surrendering type, especially not to a mere tropical storm. Through the nearly impenetrable deluge she spotted a dark smudge rising above the raging ten foot waves. She gritted her teeth and thrust her single wooden paddle into the ocean as if to viciously stab a mortal enemy. It was a long and salty struggle. Vriska ultimately prevailed in dragging her sogging and shivering form ashore. Rough rock scraped against her trembling hands as she crawled across the solid surface.

Just as she thought she had clambered up the rocky formation out of the water's reach, one last wave roared up and crashed over her already drenched head, nearly sending her sliding back into the ocean. She swore she could hear the water laughing at her as it seethed over the stones. Although she had been rescued by this miraculous outcrop, she knew she was hardly out of danger. She needed to find shelter somewhere on this miserable hunk of rock. This would be no easy task with howling wind blasting torrential rain directly in to her face and her muscles trembling from cold and exhaustion. She stumbled a few feet farther up the rocky slope before tripping over her own feet and tumbling into a small stone hollow. By pure chance she had fallen into the one sheltered spot within her reach. The miniature cave was just the right size to keep her safe for the night. A few twigs of driftwood had collected at the back of the cave. She was able to start a small fire with her ever handy fire-starting kit before peeling off her wet clothes and falling asleep.

 

Vriska awoke to a clear morning with bright and sunny skies. Soft clouds dotted the sky as if in apology for the previous night of stormy trials. Her clothes were still damp, but at least they were no longer hypothermia inducing. She put everything back on except her coat which was impractical for a stay under the equatorial sun. She was pleased to see that her knee high red leather boots were still serviceable. She may have been abandoned by her crew and marooned on an island, but at least she was still the most stylish adventurer of the seas.

The miniscule island on which she stood hardly deserved the title of "island", but it looked to be the first in a small chain of successively larger islands. Vriska gave a derisive snort at the sight of the tiny land formations. 

"I risked my life to get to this sorry place? There's not a shipwreck in sight. Mythical treasures of the great privateers my ass!" 

She picked her way down to the shore and determined there was enough left of her leaky rowboat to make it to the closest island, which looked to be inhabited by some vegetation. As Vriska rowed out across the water, she thought she caught a glimpse of something very large beneath the surface. It was almost the size and shape of a shark, but it was quickly gone in a flash of bright scales. Vriska shook her head and pushed onward. Still, a strange crawling sensation prickled up her spine. She could not shake the feeling of being watched.

 

The first thought that entered Vriska's mind when she set foot on the new island was _food_. Vriska had never been particularly knowledgeable about plants and did not intend to start now. She headed for the beach to see if a viable fish catching scheme could be constructed out of her meager supplies. As she reached the edge of the water she was brought up short in astonishment. 

The head of a woman bobbed above the warm tropical water, just out of reach. Her body was obscured by the water but she looked to be clothed in some sort of colorful fabric. Long tangles of thick black hair streamed around her face. A truly unsettling amount of small pointy teeth showed in her wide grin.

"I know why you're here!" The strange woman's voice burbled with laughter.

"What?" Vriska took an almost unconscious step in to the water, towards the enchanting woman.

"Oh yes. You shelly seek the great and mysterious treasure hidden in these islands. Just like all the sailors before you!"

"...shelly?"

"It's a fish pun, silly!"

"What... what _are_ you?" Vriska had never felt less eloquent in her entire life.

The woman gave no answer, but she briefly flipped a mermaid tail glittering with fuchsia scales above the water. Vriska was taken aback by the muscular beauty of the tail. She had always imagined mermaids as rather fragile creatures, but that was surely not the case with this one.

"Well then magical fish girl, let's get to the point. What do you know about this treasure horde?"

"Hey! My name is Feferi. If you call me fish girl again I'll swim away and you'll never know anything else about me. I don't take rude comments like that from sailors, even the especially beautiful ones like you."

Unsettling as it was, there was something genuinely sweet in Feferi's smile.

"Fine. Feferi it is." The name felt curious on Vriska's tongue. 

Feferi swam a little closer with a few easy strokes of her tail. "And what may I have the pleasure of calling you?"

"I am Captain Vriska Serket. I am the famous bandit of the high seas, and well feared across every ocean." If this was more than a slight exaggeration it was at least an impressive sounding one. Vriska tried to punctuate her claim with a fearsome expression, but the effect was ruined by a loud grumble from her empty stomach.

Feferi's bubbly laughter echoed across the wavelets. "Even world famous plunderers have to eat, Vriska! You can't survive on gold. And I know that's what you're here for! You want my gold."

" _Your_ gold?" 

Feferi swam closer, closing the distance between them, and reached out to take Vriska's hand. Vriska was startled, but didn't pull away. She liked the cool smoothness of the mermaid's skin.

Feferi reached out her other hand around the back of Vriska's neck to pull their heads closer together. Her voice lowered to a burbley whisper, like the seething of the sea. "I can share with you my underwater palace filled with treasure, but you must give up the world of humans. You must stay with me, forever. Be my pirate queen beneath the waves. I can give you a way to breathe water for the rest of your life. All it takes is a kiss."

Thoughts of the crew that had abandoned her flashed across Vriska's mind. She was alone and stranded in the world above water, and here was this alluring woman offering to pull her out of that world and in to another. A world brimming with sunken treasures and new possibilities, and the sweet temptation of Feferi's lips. She leaned in to claim the kiss.

Instantly water rushed around her, but she hardly cared. Feferi's arms were wrapped around her waist now, pressing their bodies together as she deepened the kiss.

Vriska Serket vanished from the above world of air and descended into the world of water with Feferi's hair tangled in her fingers.


End file.
